Pitch Black World
The Pitch Black World is where a number of Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters reside. The reigning devil is Satanick, and his godly counterpart is Fumus. Presumably, the Pitch Black World is analogous to its Holy world counterpart, Fumus' World. History ---- Not much is known about the history of this world yet. Technology ---- The Pitch Black World seems to contain 19th century technology since Maekami's bar has a gramophone and Kurotsuno is seen talking on a candlestick rotary telephone in Obsolete Dream. However, some denizens of the realm, such as Kurotsuno, have been observed with technology far more advanced than 19th century technology; in her Mogeko Castle cameo, Kurotsuno can be seen looking for her cellphone. The first cellphones were not invented until the late 20th century, making it anachronistic with the 19th century elements. Residents of the Pitch Black World ---- * Albino * Anten * Apricot * Benihotaru * Bis * Candla * Chikemuri * Chishibuki * Chloe * Chlomaki * Chocolatecake * Crea Flankenstein * Daimonji * Dokugai * Edabane * Eimin * Elena * Envi * Fides * Fungas Crocodile * Giltz * Glasses * Gokuen * GriRea * Gyakuten * Hakua * Hanten * Heller * Herlurga * Hermione * Hersilia * Hibuki * Hidou * Higan * Hinomaru * Ico * Iduberga * If * Isara * Jam * Jianshi * Jork * Kagari * Kan(Hitoki) * Kiheki * Kiki * Kiku * Killie * Killisaki * Kizuzaki * Kohri * Koyomi * Kurotsuno * Kurumi * Kyou * Laste * Lec Hijohshiki * Licorice * Lil * Lilium * Luno * Maekami * Maimai * Medouco * Memez * Met * Mikazki * Mitsuki * Montblanc * Nio * Noir * Odea * Olie * Oniyuri * Pasta * Reina * Roc Hijohshiki * Satanick - Devil of the Pitch Black World * Satsukugi * Scor * Shiduku * Shikabone * Shortcake * Sibuna * Silone * Singetsu * Sirius * Suimin * Sullivan * Suzkilli * Tsukimitsu * Tsumuri * Victor Flankenstein * Yagi * Yatsuzaki * Zigzag Characters that are speculated to be inhabitants: * GriRea * Sibuna * Heller * Gokuen * Cosmea * Setsudan * Aconita * Sogikaze Locations ---- Deep-Sea Prisoner has yet to show the general landscape of the Pitch Black World, but has featured some locations that have been unofficially named by fans. Most of the locations revealed thus far are featured in Obsolete Dream. In Obsolete Dream, Maekami is shown to have a bar, and Kurotsuno lives in a mansion. In Chapter 2 of Obsolete Dream, Kurotsuno and Hanten were walking in a forest. In Chapter 3 of Obsolete Dream, Kurotsuno and Met were walking around an unnamed town. As characters like Jork and Chikemuri have been observed in some artworks going to school, it can be assumed there is a school within the Pitch Black World. Mansion interior.jpeg Kuromansion.jpeg 'Kurotsuno's Mansion' Kurotsuno lives in an antique mansion, deep in a forest. She seems to allows Hanten to sleep there. In front of the mansion, there is a courtyard surrounded by a fence. Barchapter5.jpeg Bar.jpeg|''Maekami's bar seen in WatGBS'' 'Maekami's Bar' Maekami's bar was first seen in Chapter 2 of Obsolete Dream. Thus far, the only employee observed working at the bar is Maekami himself. The bar made a cameo appearance in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, with the Mercenary Trio seen having a conversation in the interior of the bar. Its known customers are: * Kurotsuno * Hanten * Sullivan * Gyakuten * Adauchi * Laurentia * Ver Million * Giltz * Demon sitting with Giltz(Benihotaru(?)) * Demon sitting at bar alone 'Unnamed Forest' The forest was first seen in Chapter 2 of Obsolete Dream after Kurotsuno and Hanten left Maekami's bar. Many crows live there. : 'Unnamed Town' The town was first seen in Chapter 3 of Obsolete Dream when Kurotsuno and Met were shopping for chocolate. Hospital The hospital was first seen in Chapter 7 of Obsolete Dream. The only known patient of the hospital is Sullivan. Não perder.png Lll.png Flora Some of the trees in the Pitch Black World are curled-shaped as seen in Obsolete Dream, ''bearing a strong resemblance to Satanick's horns. The forests seem to be mostly conifer trees, and red spider lilies can be seen growing under them. Fauna There appears to be many crows within the Pitch Black World's forests. Appearances *Obsolete Dream - The Pitch Black World is the setting for ''Obsolete Dream. '' *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Maekami's bar made an appearance, with several Obsolete Dream characters making a cameo as customers. Trivia *The name "Pitch Black World" comes from a scene in ''The Gray Garden where Lowrie describes to his students different worlds that exist besides the Gray Garden. During his lesson he makes mention of the Pitch Black World, as well as worlds where "everything's burning" and worlds that are "bloodthirsty" places. References Category:Worlds Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Poison Bugs Category:Locations Category:Pitch Black World